Here for you
by daisycupcake811
Summary: Its Beth's birthday and Quinn is taking it hard can puck and the rest of the new directions make feel better. read and find out


Quinn walked into school and walked straight to her locker when she opened the locker door she saw the calendar taped inside it when she noticed the date she felt the tears well up in her eyes her baby girl turned one today and she completely forgot. Quinn saw her boyfriend Sam coming down the hall and quickly wiped away the tears he didn't know about Quinn's pregnancy last year and she wanted to keep it that way. Sam came up next to her and tried to give her a kiss but she brushed past him and headed down the hall. She didn't know where she was going until she looked up and realized she was in the choir room. Quinn sat down on one of the chairs and let the tears fall she was so wrapped up in missing her daughter that she didn't notice someone else walked in until they said something. " I miss her too you know " Quinn looked up into the face of Noah Puckerman. Puck walked closer to her and sat in the chair next to hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders she leaned into the touch and continued to cry. After awhile Quinn looked up at puck " can you take me home please" she asked him in a whisper " yeah sure" puck replied. Puck stood up and walked towards the door when he noticed that Quinn wasn't following him he walked back to the chair she was sitting in grabed her bag slung it over his shoulder and then bent down and picked her up once she was safely in his arms he walked out of the choir room down the hallway and out the doors of the school. Puck walked over to his truck unlocked it and placed Quinn in the passenger side and then went around and jumped in the drivers side. They drove to Quinn's house in silence puck looked over at her and saw the slient tears trace the contours of her face before dropping on to her lap. When puck pulled the truck into Quinn's drive way he stayed there for a minute before grabbing Quinn's bag and hopping out of the car he walked around to her side opened the door and picked her up in his arms before closing the door and heading into the house the door was unlocked and puck walked right in going up the stairs to find Quinn's room he found it and laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes before climbing on the bed and sitting cross legged across from her. Quinn sat up and looked at puck " why are you being so nice to me" she asked him." because your hurting and need someone to take care of you" puck told her as he moved to sit next to her. " I don't deserve it though I've been such a bitch to you" Quinn said sadly. " Quinn you do deserve it and okay maybe you were kind of a bitch but you were pregnant lying about who the father was then you were kicked out of your house and even after all that you had to sign away your rights to be beth's mom so I think the way you acted was justified" puck told her as he wiped away a stray tear. Puck and Quinn sat in her room for the next few hours talking and watching movies and having a box of tissues in reach in case Quinn started crying again. Quinn was asleep and puck was holding her in his arms when the bedroom door burst open and in came the glee club. " hey guys what are you doing here" puck said as he got off the bed carefully so Quinn didn't wake up. " well we thought that you might want so company today so we came over" Santana told him as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Quinn woke up at the noise and looked around and saw all the faces of the people she had grown to love in the last two years. They all crowed into her room and sat on the floor talking and hugging and trying to make both of the sad teens laugh. About in hour into their little party walked In carrying a cake that said Happy birthday Beth on it with a single candle in the middle of it Puck and Quinn blew out the candle and cut pieces of cake for their friends. after serving the cake the door opened again and Sam walked in and saw Quinn in Puck's arms. " what is going on Quinn are you cheating on me with him" Sam screamed at her and thrust a finger at Puck. " of course I'm not cheating on you today is a bad day and puck came and hung out we watched a couple of movies and that was it" Quinn told him. " why were you upset Quinn" he asked her " Sam shut the hell up and leave it Quinn doesn't need to give you a reason" Finn told him. " you want to know the reason I'm so upset" Quinn asked Sam looking right at him " yeah I do" Sam told her anger rising in his voice " fine a little more than a year a half ago I got pregnant and told everybody Finn was the father even though Puck was when my parents found out they kicked me out of the house and then everybody found out the baby was really puck's and Finn left me we named the baby Beth and when she was born gave up for adoption and today's her first birthday" Quinn told him hysterically " wow so not only did cheat on your boyfriend but you got pregnant too you really are a slut aren't you" Sam told her. everyone looked angry and puck looked ready to punch him but before anyone could do anything Santana flew at him and started yelling in Spanish ¿Qué diablos te pasa lárgate de aquí sam evans antes de ir todo highets lima en el culo como te atreves a venir aquí y decir esas cosas de mis mejores amigos y ahijada. Sam ran out of the house and everyone looked at Santana " what did she just say " Quinn asked her friends. " I said what the hell is wrong with you get the fuck out of here sam evans before i go all lima highets on your ass how dare you come here and say those things about my best friends and goddaughter " Santana anger seeping into voice as she repeated her words in english. Everyone smiled and looked at her "what I just don't like people attacking my family" she told them when there stares got uncomfortable. The rest of the night went by fine and Quinn realized that the glee club really was a family no matter how unconventional they were. 


End file.
